


Sweet Release

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Phrack, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: After a long day of investigating, our favorite duo seeks release





	Sweet Release

  
They stumbled through his bedroom doorway, shedding clothing as they moved, their lips moving zealously against each other. His fingers teased the skin below her navel as his lips continued their assault down her neck, sucking hard where it meets her shoulder. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down his legs, his smalls soon following suit before he removed her shirt, pausing only to trace his fingers between her breasts. His grip on her hips tightened as they walked slowly backwards towards the foot of his bed.

Arousal pooled in her belly as he pushed her down and shifted his weight to lean over her as their lips brushed against each other. She could feel the hard length of him nudging her inner thigh, her hips bucking to meet his own as they rocked together. She moaned his name as he pulled back from her to remove the remaining barriers between them before she felt his cock at her entrance. Her hips arched, his hand moving behind her to support her body as he entered her.

Phryne gasped as he slowly thrust into her, filling her completely. He could feel her fluttering around his length as she stretched to accommodate his girth, his fingers softly tracing the line of her cheekbone as she trembled and gasped beneath him. The movement of her hips grinding against him brought Jack back from his own thoughts as she attempted to gain the movement from him she needed. His movements were calculated and controlled as she bent her knees and moved with him. Phryne captured his lips in an attempt to muffle the moans escaping her mouth as she tightened around him. Her body shuddered as an orgasm rolled over her, taking them both by surprise.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he pushed her deeper into the softness of the bed, his thrusts steadily increasing in speed as he grasped both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Phryne's hips bucked as her back strained against his grip as he pushed deeper inside her, his length grazing just the right spot. His name escaped through her clenched teeth as her whole body stilled, a second orgasm crashing over her. The contracting and releasing of her muscles around him brought on his own release, his face buried in the crook of her neck. The press of his hips against her and his body shuddering pushed her over the edge again.

When her eyes fluttered open, her first thought was the tingling sensations shooting through her body as it slowly relaxed. She tipped her head towards his side of the bed to find him gazing at her.

"Okay?" Jack whispered into the night air before reverently kissing her cheek. A smile broke out across her face as his fingers ghosted over her body. 

"More than."


End file.
